


all that we've got, all that we can give

by ghostfaeries



Series: Trans Bats [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Tim Drake, Autistic Tim Drake, Boys In Love, Communication, Conner Kent has ADHD, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Conner Kent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love him, Kon is a good boyfriend, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Conner Kent, Trans Tim Drake, no beta we die like tims insecurities, only a tiny tiny bit of angst, the summary makes it seem angsty but it really isnt i just had no idea what to put there, they communicate!!!! thats important for any relationship people!!!! just talk goddamnit!!!!, wouldnt be one of my fics without that now would it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: “I can’t.”“What?”“I can’t do this.”~Tim reveals something about himself. Kon doesn't mind.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Trans Bats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850425
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	all that we've got, all that we can give

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of I Don't Mind by Imagine Dragons (which is also what the title is from) and that line gave me ace vibes and then this happened
> 
> DISCLAIMER: please do not interact with this fic in any way if you ship Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian or Duke with each other, as this makes me very uncomfortable as someone with siblings, thank you

They were kissing, and it was good, great even. Kon’s mouth was soft against his and one hand was gently cradling Tim’s face, lightly caressing his cheek. Tim had a hand on Kon’s shoulder, fingers clutching the soft fabric of his crop top, the other hand on Kon’s hip, softly stroking the exposed skin there.

But then Kon’s remaining hand strayed under Tim’s shirt, up his back, his fingers grazing Tim’s binder, and it was too much.

Tim pulled away, a little quicker and more panicked than usual. He put some distance between them, or as much space as you can have on a one-person bed at least, and sat back, looking at his lap. His voice was soft when he spoke.

“I can’t.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this.”

Kon looked concerned. His pretty face was all scrunched up and his mouth wasn’t curled up in its usual grin, its corners now turned downwards. Tim didn’t like it when Kon wasn’t happy. He’d done that.

“Tim, what do you mean? Are you okay? Did I do something? I’m so-”

“No. _I’m_ sorry. I- Um.” Tim took a deep breath and let it all flow out. “I’m asexual. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before we started dating. I understand if you want to break up now, since I can’t give you what you want.”

Kon stayed quiet for a long time, too long. Tim didn’t dare look up, just looked at his hands and picked at the chipped black polish on his nails.

Then, finally, “Tim.”

To Tim’s surprise, Kon didn’t sound angry, or accusing. He sounded...gentle. Like his voice was a careful hand cradling a bird that’s fallen out of its nest. Tim wished he knew what it meant.

“Tim, sweetheart. Can you look at me, please?”

Tim slowly raised his head, but didn’t look Kon in the eye. It was easier to make eye contact with Kon than with other people, always had been, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to.

“You don’t have to look me in the eye, but just please listen to what I have to say, okay?”

Tim nodded wordlessly.

“I’m not going to break up with you. Not over something like this. I love you.”

And Tim finally looked up, and Kon’s face was right there. And his eyes, his eyes were so blue and so understanding. And for all his Bat training, he couldn’t detect any hidden anger or annoyance or frustration in them. He could only read patience and understanding and _love_.

He didn’t understand.

“Really?” He managed to croak out.

“Really,” Kon affirmed.

Tim frowned. “But I thought... I thought you’d want, y’know. And I can’t give that to you.”

Kon smiled then, his features softening. “Tim, I’m not dating you because I want to have sex. I’m dating you because I want you. Whatever you want to give me. I love you and I want to be close to you.” He chuckled softly. “Besides, I’m demisexual myself. I really don’t care about sex.”

Oh, Tim thought.

“Oh,” Tim said. “You know, that explains a lot, actually. I thought it was weird you hadn’t tried to go any further than kissing, but I chalked it up to our relationship being new. But then you went under my shirt just now, and I kind of freaked, you know? I thought you were trying to initiate sex, and it’s been a long day so I have low spoons, and you touched my binder and I didn’t want to think about that, but it’s fine. I’m over it.”

“I’m sorry, Tim, I shouldn’t have done that without asking.” Tim started to protest, but Kon waved his hand to make him shut up. “No, don’t try to fight me on this. I know you have issues with touch, because of your dysphoria and sensory overload. I get it, I’ve got both of those as well. I should have asked, and I’m sorry.”

Tim opened his mouth, attempting to protest again, but Kon shot him a look.

“Tim. I mean it. Just accept the damn apology. I hurt you and I’m apologising for that. It doesn’t matter that it was accidental. Impact is not intention. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you, but it happened.”

Okay. Okay, yeah, he could understand that. Tim knew Kon would never hurt him on purpose, which is why he’d been trying to deflect the apology. Kon didn’t mean to do it, so Tim had thought they could just ignore it, it wasn’t his fault. But it happened and they needed to acknowledge that.

“Okay. I forgive you. Now can you please come here?”

Kon looked hesitant. “You sure, babe? I don’t want to crowd you after that.”

Tim opened his arms. “I’m sure. I’m okay now and I demand cuddles.”

Kon grinned and crawled over to his boyfriend. “Your wish is my command, kind sir.”

Tim smacked his arm lightly. “Dork.”

“Your dork.”

Tim settled behind Kon, throwing his arms around his torso and resting his chin on Kon’s shoulder. Kon took one of his hands and entwined their fingers, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Tim’s hand before letting them fall into his lap. Tim gave a soft squeeze, as if to reassure him he was really okay. Kon squeezed back to show he’d received the message. Tim gave him a quick peck on his bare shoulder and murmured the next words into his skin.

“Yeah. My dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think!
> 
> My DC blog: autistic-damian-wayne


End file.
